guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Said Muhammad Husayn Qahtani
Said Muhammad Husayn Qahtani is a citizen of Saudi Arabia, held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 200. American counter-terrorism analysts estimate he was born in 1978, in Khamees Mushail, Saudi Arabia. As of today Said Muhammad Husayn Qahtani has been confined in the Guantanamo camps for , he arrived there on February 15, 2002. mirror Combatant Status Review Tribunal fast mirror * He was alleged to have been associated with al Qaida and associated with the Taliban. * He was alleged to have been trained at the Kubah training camp and other Afghan training camps/ * He was alleged to have travelled to Afghanistan in April 2001 in response to a fatwa. * He was alleged to have stayed at a Rawibandy , Pakistan safe house in May 2000 with a high ranking al Qaida official. * He was alleged to have served on the Taliban's front lines. * He was alleged to have fled through Tora Bora, and to have been captured by Pakistani Forces on 18 December 2001 near Parachinar, Pakistan. Transcript Said chose to participate in his Tribunal. | title=Detainee's Preliminary Comments | publisher=United States Department of Defense | date=date redacted | author=OARDEC | accessdate=2010-05-15 }} On March 3, 2006, in response to a court order from Jed Rakoff the Department of Defense published a twelve page summarized transcript from his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Salam Abdullah Said v. George W. Bush Saad Al Qahtani was one of five Saudi who had a petition of habeas corpus filed on their behalf December 13, 2005, in Salam Abdullah Said v. George W. Bush. In September 2007 the Department of Justice published dossiers of unclassified documents arising from the Combatant Status Review Tribunals of 179 captives. Seizure of privileged lawyer-client documents On June 10, 2006 the Department of Defense reported that three captives died in custody. The Department of Defense stated the three men committed suicide. Camp authorities called the deaths "an act of asymmetric warfare", and suspected plans had been coordinated by the captive's attorneys—so they seized all the captives' documents, including the captives' copies of their habeas documents. mirror Since the habeas documents were privileged lawyer-client communication the Department of Justice was compelled to file documents about the document seizures. Military Commissions Act The Military Commissions Act of 2006 mandated that Guantanamo captives were no longer entitled to access the US civil justice system, so all outstanding habeas corpus petitions were stayed. Boumediene v. Bush On June 12, 2008 the United States Supreme Court ruled, in Boumediene v. Bush, that the Military Commissions Act could not remove the right for Guantanamo captives to access the US Federal Court system. And all previous Guantanamo captives' habeas petitions were eligible to be re-instated. Request for his habeas corpus petition to be re-instated On July 18, 2008 David W. DeBruin filed a renewal for the habeas corpus of two of the five captives in Said v. Bush. The petition stated that three of the captives had been repatriated. Saad Al Qahtani and Mohammed Zahrani were listed as captives who were still in detention in Guantanamo, who were requesting having their habeas petition re-instated. Saudi Arabian captives had represented the largest group of foreigners apprehended in Afghanistan and transported to Guantanamo. But, by the end of 2007 almost all the Saudis had been sent home. References External links * Who Are the Remaining Prisoners in Guantánamo? Part Three: Captured Crossing from Afghanistan into Pakistan (1 of 2) Andy Worthington, September 22, 2010 Category:Living people Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Saudi Arabian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:1978 births